Object processing systems for carrying out a number of various processing procedures on objects or work-pieces, such as cards or the like are known. For example processing systems for personalising portable objects such as smart cards including SIM cards, credit cards or telephone cards, as well as electronic purses and the like are known. In a card personalisation system several personalisation operations can be carried out to customise the card to the user. The personalisation operations may include processes for graphical personalisation of the card by relief marking by embossing or stamping, or printing on one or both surfaces of the card as well as processes for electronic personalisation of the card by transferring data to and from the memory of the card. A personalisation operation for graphically marking cards typically uses a marking device such as a laser marking machine to mark graphical data on the card. The graphical data may for example include text such as the name of the bearer of the card, a serial number or code, a bar code, a photograph or drawings or other patterns or codes on the cards. A laser marking machine, for example, generally includes a marking element such as a laser engraver, a marking location for placing a card to be marked opposite to the marking element, a transfer path to supply the card to be marked to the marking location and to remove the cards already marked from the marking location. A personalisation operation for electronic customisation of a card provided with a programmable smart object such as a chip typically involves transferring electronic data from a database to a smart object which is accessible via one or both sides of the card.
Some personalisation processes may include a step for verifying the cards at the end of the personalisation process. Typically the personalisation processes are carried out sequentially on a series of cards which are fed to a personalisation machine.
Such machines typically include a number of processing units arranged one after the other in a line so that an object can be processed in one unit and then conveyed to the next unit in line for another processing procedure. For example a card personalisation machine may include a unit for graphical marking the card, followed by a unit for electronically processing the card followed by a unit for verifying the graphical and electronic personalisation processes, the said units being arranged sequentially one after the other.
Desktop systems for processing cards are typically small machines dedicated to perform only a few processes. While such desktop systems have advantages in terms of footprint, power consumption and price, they are limited in terms of the rate of processing throughput and versatility. One desktop system is dedicated to one main application.
In addition to desktop systems there are the so called Central Issuance machines which are able to carry out several processing procedures on an object within a short time so that a high throughput can be achieved. These machines are however limited in terms of expansion in response to new applications or requirements.
The present invention has been devised with the foregoing drawbacks in mind.